


Free Will

by emilydarling



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilydarling/pseuds/emilydarling
Summary: Michael shows Eleanor that we have free will by doing something instead of pouring a drink on her head... Sexy stuff that has kind of developed into having a plot?





	1. Chapter 1

"And maybe all the mega-demons are just fulfilling a destiny laid out by a bunch of super-intelligent tarantula squids who are torturing them!"

Michael sighed as he listened to Eleanor rambling on about determinism, knowing that it was all complete shit, that she was just using it as a coping mechanism for the realisation that she was capable of love. He was a demon, and he was capable of love - she was just a human with a less-than-quality upbringing. But he knew how to get her to listen, and fuck it, he'd already broken all the other rules.

"And maybe, there's this-Mm!"

Eleanor was cut short as Michael leaned down, softly put his hand behind her head and kissed her slowly. She tensed up at first, surprised by the decisive action, then realised what was happening, and remembered how many times she had dreamed of it. She leant into the kiss, taking time to feel the softness of his lips and enjoy the feeling of his fingers running gently through her hair. When she finally pulled back, her head was full of confusion and her heart was beating double-time.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, not aggressively, with her eyes wide and her lips still slightly parted.

"Because I have free will." He replied, raising his eyebrows like he always did when proving a point.

His voice dropped to a husky growl and he moved closer to her "And because you were being So annoying.".

"Oh, of course." Eleanor breathed out, the disappointment palpable in her voice, earning a small smile from the demon across from her.

He mouth moved into a smirk as he said "And because I've wanted to do that for a Very Long Time." Then his smile quickly faded to a look of concern. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed, it's not fair. You are beautiful, and I'm... old. We never have to speak of it again, we can just go and get the others. Again, I'm so sorry, I'm a complete idiot, please, we can just leave, finish our tea and go, it means nothing, I'm sorry..."

It was Michael's turn to ramble. His usually eloquent tongue tripping over its words, hand slightly shaking. Stumbling through apologies, he felt shame consume him; he had just showed Eleanor a video of her falling in love with another man, why on earth would she want him? 

"Michael. Shut up." 

"But, I'm so sorry, you shouldn't be put in that position, and-"

The last words of his sentence were silenced as Eleanor grabbed him and kissed him, hard. If the first time had been tender, this was violent, full of lust and Michael felt himself melt into it, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him, or as close as she could be on a bar stool. Eleanor put her hand to his impressively-cut jawline and held on tight as she slipped her tongue in his mouth, deepening the kiss. Michael didn't have much knowledge of human copulation or 'making out', but reciprocated, earning him a small groan from Eleanor, encouraging him to be more explorative, finding every crevice of her warmth mouth. 

A coffee machine beeped in the background, pulling them back to their surroundings and they broke apart, both looking a little disheveled and bemused.

"Why did you do that?" Michael asked.

"Because I have free will." Was Eleanor's mocking response. "And because I've also wanted to do that for a Very Long Time."

Michael almost burst into laughter, such was his surprise, and relief, and arousal, and almost every emotion a demon could feel. 

"And you're not old, technically, you're immortal, so it doesn't count I guess? Anyway, it's not like there isn't something extremely sexy about an older man; sophisticated, manly mm.." Eleanor smirked at him, enjoying the power she could have over him, even if it was temporary. "What do you want to do now then?"

Michael breathed out "Well, what I really want to do is fuck you until you can't feel your legs and hear you screaming my name in pleasure."

Taken aback by his sudden confidence, Eleanor felt her thighs tremble slightly and the space between wetten significantly. Authority. There was a reason for Sam the Eagle. And Michael was basically handing her a fantasy, which she knew he was probably aware of, and was loving the way he could make her feel. She tried to play it cool, bring out some of the classic Shellstrop charm.

"Well of course, I mean that's what most people want. However, we have things to do. Not least of which is talking about why you, Mr All-Powerful, turned into a babbling mess after kissing me."

"I just thought, after you and Chidi... well I didn't know how to feel."

"Is that why you were so against showing me that clip? You were jealous."

"Shush."

"Oh my god it was! You were jealous!" Eleanor threw her head back, laughing at the incredulity of it. She was almost proud that she could turn a demon into a teenage boy, although, she thought, this hot bod had never let her down before.

She continued "I can't believe you thought that. I can't even remember it Michael. It was one reboot. Do you know who I have been closest to in Every Single Life?"

There was a beat of silence, when Eleanor gasped in frustration. "You! Moron! Call yourself omniscient? You can't even notice when a woman stood right in front of you is dripping at the thought of ripping away your shirt and pulling you close by those stupid ties." It was something she had fantasised about for a while; he was so tall, broad, strong. She'd always liked it a little rough and he could definitely do the job, thank god he had finally made a fucking move.

He looked at her for a moment, then flashed her a devilish grin, with matching eyes, and responded "Let's test that out shall we?" And pushed his hands to her thighs, tight and strong, moving slowly upwards until he reached the top of her legs. Then he pressed two fingers against her and she gasped quietly, looking around to see if their waitress was in sight. 

He laughed, low and dark "Well, you're not wrong."

"What?" She replied, crossing one leg over the other.

"You are dripping sweetheart."

"Michael, fuck me now. Please. I don't even care if you don't have a clue what humans do, I mean, you clearly have some idea, but just, fuck, come on." Giving up any pretence of being in control, Eleanor gripped her fingers around Michael's, begging him to go elsewhere and do what they were both clearly dying to do. But, as he was wont to do, in that infuriatingly sexy voice, Michael took back authority.

"Oh no my dear, we have things to do, remember. We have to pick our friends up, and we have a long drive ahead of us, you'll have to wait."

"For fuck's sake. Let's just go in the bathroom, c'mon, I've done worse, I promise."

"When I fuck you," the demon smiled, "I will fuck you beautifully. Better than any human could. You are so small and fragile, I want you to see stars. And I will never do you justice in a bathroom. Perhaps there will be a hotel stop on the way to Canada..."

"Mmph, fine. Wait- Canada?"

"Don't worry, that's something else, I have an idea. And I know of a wonderful hotelier, that happens to be a friend of Tahani's. Golden bedframes... I wonder if we would get trouble if we break them?"

"Let's go!" Eleanor almost shouted as she took his hand and followed him out of the room.


	2. The Road to Canada is long, but not without pleasure.

As soon as they rounded the corner, Eleanor instinctively dropped Michael's hand, instantly missing the safety she felt from it, but knowing that if any of the others found out, it would be a complete mess. Michael looked down at her, nodding his agreement with her decision, but with slight disappointment in his eyes.

"Guys! You survived!" She shouted across to her friends.

"Ugh, barely. This place is vile, please darling, the humidity is ruining...well everything." Tahani's plummy accent travelled across the parking lot, with it's signature disapproval.

"It was soooo much fun, Eleanor! I got to see Donkey Doug Yoooo! And me and Tahani got married and now I'm like, so rich!" Jason cried out, simultaneously excited and distracted by a loose thread on his shirt. 

Eleanor looked at Chidi with apprehension, unsure how to feel about him after what she had just seen. He was technically her first love, but she felt nothing. Friendship, warmth and trust maybe, but nothing compared to what she had seen in that video. She reminded herself that it was a different life, there is no such thing as soulmates, why should anything be different now. And she couldn't think of sex without being reminded of the promise that Michael had made her earlier, and began to feel her downstairs react almost immediately. No, there was definitely only one person, well, demon, that she wanted to wrap her legs around.

"Hi buddy. How's it going?" She asked.

"I'm tired, and now terrified of art. How did it go with you and Michael?"

"What?! Oh, my mom. Yeah, it was good, she's actually happy, which is wild. All for the best I guess."

Tahani called out "Apparently we're going to Canada? Any clues Eleanor, because I'm bloody confused?"

"He's told me nothing, just that he has an idea, which, to be fair, doesn't fill me with delight." She playfully joked.

"Oh my goodness! If we take this route," said Tahani, pointing at a SatNav Michael had in his hand, "then we can stop at my friend's hotel! He is an absolute darling, I've known him since he hosted Madonna's birthday party, he is a complete gem, and would do anything for me!"

"Hotelier eh?" Said Michael, slyly giving Eleanor the side-eye, causing a shiver to run down her spine, in anticipation of what was to come. 

"Yes! Oh it will be splendid, let's go!"

The group settled into the car, Janet in the drivers' seat, having the ability to program perfect driving, it was a better idea than letting Tahani drive ("I swear, we drive on the left in England!"), or Chidi ("Is it left or right? I don't know! Which is faster? Or more scenic?"), or Jason ("Yo, who cares! Just go through that light, they don't really mean anything."). 

Chidi, who naturally suffered from car sickness, took shotgun, claiming that if he vomited, then at least it was more likely to go out of a window. No one argued with that.

Jason went in the back, content with a fidget spinner that he had picked up from home. Leaving Tahani, Michael and Eleanor in the middle seats.

"You're in the middle Eleanor! You have the shortest legs, and my dress would not do well if I had to separate mine." Tahani proclaimed. 

Michael smirked, and looked at Eleanor, raising an eyebrow knowingly. There was no way she was going to argue with Tahani, and so dutifully shuffled into the car.

The road stretched in front of them, every person in the car content without conversation, and after an hour's deliberation, Chidi finally settled on a radio station. A slow, sexy song seeped through the speakers, relaxing and perfect for staring out of the windows to.

Except for Eleanor. She couldn't look right, or Tahani would turn and ask why she was staring at her, was something wrong with her makeup, and continue on that tangent for 20 minutes. And she daren't look left. God knows what that might throw up.

Michael shut his eyes for a few seconds, breathing in the air from outside, allowing his body to relax. A thought entered his mind and he smiled to himself before turning his attention to the others in the car. Janet was focused on the road, Chidi had on an eyemask in an attempt to control his motion sickness, Tahani was nodding off after checking herself out in the reflection of the window, and Jason was flat-out snoring in the back, presumably exhausted from the excitement of his day.

Seeing that everyone else was occupied, he slid his hand across, onto Eleanor's jean-clad thigh, and squeezed. Hard, and full of longing. 

He felt her tense, and heard a slight gasp. Then upon realising the lack of attention they were being paid, she relaxed under his touch and quietly whispered "Careful, you."

He took this as encouragement and moved his strong fingers up to where he knew she wanted him, and pressed softly. "Never." he replied. Tracing the seams of her jeans and breathing out slowly, he took his opportunity and rolled his thumb over where she was most sensitive. Seeing her hands clench into fists, he continued, quickening the pace of his movements, feeling the heat of her inner thighs. After flicking his eyes to the other passengers, and seeing all was well, he began to vibrate his fingertips against the fabric that was now flushed to her skin, undoubtedly helped by the wetness forming between her legs. As he could feel her back arch slightly, and realised that she was close, he sped up again, and circled her again, until-

"Fun Fact! We have reached our destination!" Janet announced loudly. 

Michael whipped his hand away from Eleanor, and she relaxed her hands, running them through her hair with frustration. Tahani and Jason woke from rest, and Chidi pulled off his eyemask now that the car had stopped, and everyone began to unbuckle their seatbelts.

Tahani looked across at Eleanor. "Are you okay? You look very red."

Hurrying to get out of the car, wiping her now-sweaty palms on her shirt, Eleanor replied "Yeah, yeah, fine! It was just kinda warm in the car, no worries."

The party looked up at the building in front of them, a colossal building, by anyone's standards. The outside was draped in ivy, mixing with the gold lining of every door and windowsill. There were troughs at the entrance, overflowing with stunning red Begonias, and tiny bluebells above their heads in hanging baskets. It was absolutely beautiful.

A short man with ice-blonde hair approached slowly, grinning with the comfortable ease of a professional host.

"James!!" Cried Tahani. "How are you? Gosh, you look incredible! We appear to be in need of rooms, I don't suppose you have any spare for your duet partner?" She grinned back, the man clearly enchanted by her.

"Well of course, Benny and the Jets... I would do anything for you my dear. However, we are incredibly full at the minute, not least thanks to my excellent management if I do say so myself. Unfortunately, all I can offer you is 3 premium rooms?"

Tahani was about to protest, but Jason cut in "Yooo, premium? That's awesome! We'll take them Ice-man. C'mon guys, this is the coolest place ever, it looks like Buckingham palace, but like, real."

"Oh, I'm not sure, there is 6 of us-" began Chidi, before his protestations were quickly silenced once again by Jason's excitement.

"Yo it's fine. Me and you in one room, we can bro out and watch football! Eleanor and Tahani in one, they can talk about girl stuff. And then Michael can share with Janet, because they technically aren't humans, it's all cool."

The others looked at each other and soon realised that they weren't going to have any other arrangement, and because it was better than sleeping in the car, they headed into the piece of art that Tahani referred to as 'pretty'.


	3. "I have something for you."

Eleanor sat on her bed, torn between never moving again, and running into Michael's room, shutting Janet in the bathroom and having her way with him right there. But she knew that wasn't going to work, this had to be kept secret, at least for now. 

Tahani was aggressively searching for a new dress she had packed, having agreed to dinner with 'James', and promising to take Chidi with her so he could the extensive collection of impressionist paintings that the hotel housed, along with it's hall of sculptures and ballroom, complete with painted ceiling and orchestra. 

Meanwhile Eleanor was thinking of a way to while away the night now that the bedroom arrangements hadn't exactly worked out in her favour, probably something involving room service and mini-bar charged to Tahani's, and Jason's now she supposed, card. Sighing, she lay back and thought of Michael's long fingers, working a form of magic that she didn't think possible of someone who supposedly knew nothing of human pleasure...

*One hour later*

"Okay, I'm done! How do I look?" Tahani exited the bathroom, and did a spin for her female companion.

"Oh come on hot stuff, you know you look perfect. Although, I will say, you have outdone yourself this time."

"Oh thank you, this is going to be so perfect. I'll see you later, although, knowing James, it will be a lot later, he likes a drink just as much as he likes Monet!" She giggled, and left the room, the long silver train of her dress trailing behind her.

Eleanor picked up the phone to call down to the bar, she may as well get dinner; if she had to be alone, at least she could have shrimp. Just as she was about to dial, there was a sharp knock at the door. She walked across the room and opened it, and was surprised to see Janet standing in front of her.

"Oh, hello Eleanor. I am sorry, I thought that this was Jason's room, I promised to show him how to solve a Rubik's cube."

"I didn't know he wanted to learn." Eleanor replied, bemused.

"Oh he doesn't, he just likes to watch me do it. He says it's like seeing a witch in real life..." She gave a small smile.

"Ahh, well he's two doors down. Have fun." And she was just about to close the door when she realised "Wait, Janet! How long are you going to be with Jason tonight?"

"Seeing as I don't need to sleep, and Jason can last for 12 hours on sherbet, probably most of the night. He says he is bored without Chidi, so yes, I will most likely be there at least 5 hours."

"Thank you, Janet." Eleanor closed the door, and ran to the bathroom. Tahani had left her makeup out, thank god. She carefully lined her eyes with expensive kohl, brushed highlighter over her cheekbones, and painted her lips a deep plum colour, taking care to make no mistakes or smudge anything.

Then she walked back into the bedroom, pulling out the only matching pieces of lingerie she owned; a black lacy bra and a pair of, admittedly, tiny black panties with a small bow on the front. She quickly stripped and put them on, taking care not to snag - what was Wrong with her? She never cared about her appearance - and grabbed a pair of red high heels that Tahani had left by the door, thank god that gorgeous giraffe had petite feet for being so tall. Then she grabbed her coat, full-length for once, tied the belt around her waist, grabbed her hotel key and exited the room. 

She walked quickly down the corridor, hoping she wouldn't encounter anyone else. Running her fingers along the door numbers, 116, 117, 118, and there it was, 119. Michael's room.

She knocked twice, hand almost shaking at the contact, and waited, trying to slow her breathing down.

The door opened and there he stood. Domineeringly tall, no blazer, shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbows - what woman can resist that? - and his tie hung loosely around his throat. His eyes widened when he saw it was her, and opened to door fully to let her in. 

"Hello." He said as she walked by, surprised and pleased in equal measure. 

"Hello. I have something for you." She smiled, looking up at him through her lashes, a smile filled with promise.

"Oh?" He asked, sounding nonchalant. 

She undid the belt around her waist, slowly removed the coat and threw it gently onto the chair beside her. Stood there, feeling more nervous than she ever had in front of a man, her breasts almost spilling out of the bra, lace contrasting her light skin, her legs lengthened by the dangerously red heels, and her hair tumbling around her face, hitting her shoulders softly, perfectly framing her face.

Michael breathed out slowly. "Fuck." He sighed, walking across the room, closing the distance between them. As he got closer and closer, he licked his lips, teeth bared, wanting to taste every inch of her. "Well aren't you just the devil incarnate?".

"I think that's your role here, I'm simply a sacrifice." Eleanor smirked up at him, anticipating the hunger that was so apparent on his face.

"Oh, don't you forget it." He snarled, and pushed his lips against hers. As their mouths crashed together, they both opened to one another instantly, their tongues interlocking, producing moans from both sides. 

"Mmm" Eleanor mumbled through kisses, she had never felt her skin so alive before. At every single touch he offered, her body seemed to react with electricity, coursing through her veins, begging for more and more. She quickly set about undoing his shirt buttons as he undid his belt and threw his trousers across the room. When they were equally uncovered, he grabbed her again, pushing his hands through her, keeping a palm on her neck so he could control her more, not wanting any distance between their bodies, as if it were possible. She tilted her head back and moaned into his mouth, a noise with had a-more-than-obvious effect on him, as he felt his underwear tighten against his skin. 

He set about undoing her bra, unhooking it in one slick motion and pulling it away so he could admire her form. He looked at her, eyes full of lust, and dipped his head down and pressed his mouth around her nipple, taking time to trace her skin with his tongue, painfully slow and teasing.

"Mm, please. Stop teasing." She managed to gasp out.

"Oh no, don't forget sweetheart, I'm in charge, and I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk. A demon must have his fun." He replied, before playfully nipping at her skin with his teeth. Rewarded with a deep groan, he continued to taste all of her.

"Yes, sir. Do whatever you want to me." 

"Oh, sir? Mm, yes I forgot how much authority turns you on." Michael knew that this worked in his advantage, he picked her up, she weighed nothing to him. Eleanor wrapped her legs around him and leant in to kiss his neck, tracing that perfect jawline with her lips, earning a moan in return. "Oh, now Miss Shellstrop, doing things like that might get you in trouble."

"Mmph, good..." She had shut her eyes and moved her mouth to his, feeling the warmth of his broad frame against her tiny form, deepening their kisses, tasting as much of him as she could. Fuck, he was so strong, she always felt safe in his arms, even now, when she knew how rough he planned on being, it made her drip with pleasure and anticipation. Back pressed against the cold wall, Eleanor felt Michael use his strength and size against her, pushing her harder, their hips forced together, feeling his arousal against hers. She could feel an unsurprisingly large bulge between her legs and it was almost enough to make her come, just at the thought. 

Michael pressed his fingers into her hips and arse, taking pleasure in feeling how soft she was, but deciding that this soft skin would be perfect for pleasure-pain. Lifting her away from the wall, he walked over to the bed and placed her down on the edge.

"Now, stand up."

"Yes Michael." She replied, voice dripping in arousal and submission. 

"Good girl." The words escaped his mouth through gritted teeth, combining tenderness and a lust that promised dangerous levels of attraction to the women in front of him. He was face to face with her black underwear and he had never wanted to taste anything so badly. He took the little black bow between his teeth and slowly dragged the fabric down her body until they reached the floor, and she flicked them away with with her foot.

"Fuck, that was so fucking hot Michael, please."

"Patience, my darling. Good things come to those who do as they're told." The very words seemed to frustrate her more, which is exactly what he wanted. "Now, put your leg over my shoulder, you beautiful thing."

Eleanor obliged, and braced one hand on the bed, the other she placed on Michael's shoulder, feeling the muscle underneath. Michael dipped his head down and pressed his lips against her clit, making her gasp and tighten her grip on his shoulder. "Fuck, you must have done this before!" She cried.

"No such thing, I simply know what you want." He grinned up at her before continuing, letting his tongue move slowly across her, tasting every spot. She moaned slowly and deeply, wondering how she had never experienced this before, at least nothing this good. He took his fingers and put them in his mouth and licked them up and down as Eleanor watched, mesmerised by his hands. Then she cried out in pleasure as he pushed them inside of her, working her slowly but aggressively, increasing speed as her groans became more and more frequent. She dug her nails deep into his shoulder, something that gave him more than a little pleasure, being a fan of torture, and the bedroom being no exception. He placed his lips around her clit and began to suck, working his tongue on it at the same time, whilst his fingers continued to move inside her and she felt herself edging closer to orgasm.

One last kiss was all it took and she was crying out loudly, as she let the orgasm run through her body. Michael's fingers still inside her, she came, tightening her walls around them, only increasing the pleasure. When she caught her breath and sat down, Michael looked at her dead in the eye, took his fingers, now dripping with her orgasm, and put them in his mouth, licking every inch of her off them, which seemed to light a hunger that he had been suppressing in order to pleasure her first. 

He almost growled at her "You taste fucking delicious. And now I'm going to fuck you, use you for my own pleasure.". Eleanor looked at him through starry eyes, body lax against the bed, debauched and glistening with sweat, she simply nodded...


	4. Right Between the Collarbones

Eleanor smiled with submission, looking up at the man in front of her. He was simply stunning; strong features, huge hands that, when he held her, made her feel tiny and protected, and the eyes, good god, they were lethal. Bright blue, they cut through her like ice. Her heart swelled thinking about the way he had looked at her in the restaurant; not just with lust, but genuine affection, something that she had rarely seen, or cared about, in any of the men she had slept with before.

Although, right now, he was looking at her like she was his dinner.

She moved backwards on the bed to let him join her. He moved forward eagerly and climbed on top of her, placing his arms on either side of her, using his size to his advantage and keeping her squarely underneath him. He lowered his head and kissed her neck, right between her collarbones – how did he know that particular pleasure spot? – earning him a deep moan in return. She felt his lips curl into a smile in between kisses, moving higher up her neck, taking care with the placement of each one. Just as she caught herself feeling romantic, he moved to her mouth and kissed her forcefully, biting down on her bottom lip and almost drawing blood. This was more like the Michael she knew, graceful and smooth, but completely and utterly in control of her. 

She put her hands on the back of his neck, drawing him closer until their chests were pressed together, sweat reducing any friction between them. He teased two fingers over her cunt, softly pinching her clit between his thumb and forefinger, feeling how wet she still was from coming earlier.

“Mm good girl, are you sure you’re ready?” He said in a low voice.

“Please,” she whispered “I want you inside me Michael, I want to feel you.”

Michael pressed his cock against her, not quite penetrating the soft folds of skin. He groaned at how good her hot wet skin felt against his.

“Come on Michael, please, why don’t you think I can do this?” Asked Eleanor, almost pleadingly. She was used to being the one teasing, leaving them wanting more, and the power he currently held over her made her simultaneously irritated and aroused. 

“Because I’m an immortal being, with more power than you can comprehend, and right now, you are mine. I want you writhing beneath me, screaming my name, worshipping me.” Was his snarled response, his fingers were pressed into the mattress beneath them. He wanted to be doing that to Eleanor’s shoulders but knew that he’d break the skin. “You are so fucking beautiful. And I have never wanted to fuck anyone so much, I want to ruin you, Eleanor.”

He finished this speech by pushing into her, making her gasp loudly. Fuck, he was so big, he filled all of her, pressing deep inside her. She grabbed onto his forearms, needing something to hold onto. He looked into her eyes, filled with lust and ownership, knowing that she would soon be lying there not being able to think of anything but him. He rolled his hips back and forth expertly as Eleanor’s moans got louder and more frequent, her body matching his rhythm perfectly. She felt every inch of him, causing a current of pleasure to run through her whole body; her fingertips tingled, her legs began to shake and her head rolled back, not being able to hold herself up as he fucked her harder and harder. She heard herself scream loudly as he lifted her body up to his, forcing his way deeper inside her, and dug her nails into his back.

This only turned Michael on more, the line between pain and ecstasy being blurred as he felt himself edge closer. He wanted to come inside her, he wanted her to feel his cum drip down her walls. He held on tighter to her hips, he wanted to leave bruises, to mark her as his, even if only she would see them. He increased his speed, almost vibrating inside of her, causing her to moan so deeply that it sounded more like a cry.

He pushed her back down to the bed and moved a hand up to her throat and pressed down. “Good girl. Can you take all of me?” The words dripped from his tongue like honey and all Eleanor could do was nod in response as Michael took his other hand and held both of her arms in place above her head as he used her for himself.

“Oh fuck, Michael, I’m going to come. Yes, fuck, harder.” She pleaded in his ear, stopping only to kiss his jaw, that fucking jawline would be the death of her.

With one last thrust he felt her tighten around him. “Oh yes, FUCK, MICHAEL FUCK YES!!!” She screamed, biting her lip, legs locked around his waist. This guttural noise tipped him over the edge and he held her in place as he came, moaning, almost growling with pleasure, and she felt him lose himself inside her, hot cum dripping between them.

“Yes, fuck, my girl, yes.” He breathed, slowly thrusting, staying inside her for as long as he could.

They parted and she laid in front of him, taking hold of his hand and riding out the rest of her orgasm, breathing loudly. Eventually, she came back around, and laughed softly.

“You ‘don’t know much about human copulation’ hm??” She asked jokingly.

He looked at her, nonchalantly proud. “What can I say? I simply did what you make want to do.”

“No complaints here. I can’t believe you. I think my legs have actually gone numb, definitely no getting up for me any time soon.” 

“Mm good, I can think of plenty of activities that we can do right here.” He smirked.

Both covered in sweat and hazy from their orgasms, they lay side by side, lusting for round two, but content to just enjoy the presence of each other’s bodies. Michael leant over and placed a soft kiss on her lips, feeling the smile form on her face – even if they had to keep it a secret until they figured everything out, he was satisfied that he had found a good use for his free will.


	5. Round Two?

Eleanor opened her eyes and blinked, trying to adjust to the light. For a minute she had no idea where she was, and then she rolled over and fell perfectly into the arms of a demon.

"Shit. I fell asleep." She looked embarrassed. "You must think I'm such a loser."

"Mm, just a little." Michael smiled back at her, enjoying the feeling of her squashed comfortably against him. "But you've only been out for an hour or so."

"Hang on, you don't sleep. What have you been doing this whole time, creep?"

"I packed reading." He replied, picking up a dog-eared paperback from the bed-side table. 'Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire.'

"Really? Harry Potter? Be more basic, demon." Eleanor chuckled.

"Hey! They're addictive, and I've got to say, I just finished it, and I'm ruined, Cedric's death? Literally painful." Michael raised his eyebrows, he was half-joking, but human literature wasn't all that bad. He placed the novel back down and placed his hand on top of Eleanor's head, softly caressing her hair.

She settled under his touch and leant against him, taking her role as the little spoon, something she had never done with a man before, kicking them out as soon as they'd finished fucking; they never stayed the night.

"What's the time?" She asked, hoping that they still had hours left together.

"About midnight. You're in luck, you're not getting kicked out yet." He joked, although she wondered if he had just read her mind, or if he was wishing the same thing.

She thought she'd have some fun with him. "Good." She breathed quietly, then swiftly turned around until their faces were an inch apart and smiled as if she was about to say something but instead, grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him in for a deep, romantic kiss. She felt him freeze in surprise. Then let go and winked at him, turning back around to face the other way, giving him nothing.

"Oh, you think you're clever hm?" Was his response. She knew he was laughing underneath the sarcasm, and was delighted when he grabbed her waist and brought her closer to him, so she was essentially sitting on his lap. 

Determined not to let him take control of the situation, she pressed her arse against his groin, getting an instant reaction, his cock hardening almost immediately. "Well, I'm not bad..." She replied. She rolled her hips back and forth, taking his arms around her and placing his hands on her breasts. Neither of them had bothered getting dressed, and she used this to her advantage, knowing that she may be small, but that Michael adored that, and adored how soft her skin was.

She had clearly done the right thing because he moaned hungrily and took his time running his fingers over her, squeezing her nipples briefly, so she let out a little squeak of pleasure. She turned back around to face him, and looking through her lashes at him, said "Now I'm going to show you my greatest skill." And promptly moved down the bed, ducking her head under the blanket that been covering them.

Michael's eyes widened as he realised what she meant, and leant back on his elbows, looking smug. Eleanor took him in her hands first, finding it easy to hold in position as he was so hard already. She moved her head down and placed her tongue at the base of his cock, feeling him shiver in response, and licked the whole way up, him painfully slowly. When she reached the end, she pressed a kiss onto his skin, and then put him in her mouth, keeping her lips tight around him.

Fuck, thought Michael, she wasn't lying. Her mouth felt so good around him, and he felt blood pulsing through him as she began to move her head up and down, creating a steady rhythm. It was his turn to be completely out of control, and he found himself loving it, lying back and closing his eyes. 

Eleanor used her right hand to pleasure him, focusing her lips at the end of his shaft, where she knew the most pleasure was. With her left hand, she softly cupped his balls - this being the one request that every man had during a blowjob - pressing her fingers in ever so slightly, which caused his hips to buck with desperation underneath her. "Mmm, do you like that baby?" She purred, leaving her lower lip on his cock, knowing that the vibrations would drive him wild.

"Y- yes." Was the only response he could splutter out.

She smiled, knowing that she had him in her palm, literally. She increased the speed of her hand and pushed him deeper into her mouth, to which he groaned loudly. She felt his tip hit the back of her throat and made a swallowing motion; this was a tip she had learned from a call girl that she had met on a night out with, and it hadn't failed her yet. Keeping his dick at the base of her throat, so he could feel it against his tip, she began to swirl her tongue around the rest of him, hot and wet with saliva. 

Michael's hand reached down and pressed down on her head, his long fingers tangling in her hair. He wanted to take back some control, and he knew she like it a little rough, so he let himself pull the strands tight in his fist as his pleasure mounted.

Taking this as encouragement, Eleanor laughed internally, loving the power she had. And, boy, was she going to remind him of it. She sped up her movements, and focused her tongue right at his tip, applying a pressure that made his cock twitch, begging to be inside her again. Getting faster and faster, she felt his whole body react; his back arched, his hands balled into fists and he was biting his lip to stop himself from crying out.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." He growled. "You're so good, need more."

Getting turned on by his agony, she held his cock tighter in her hand, and moved her wrist as fast as she could, knowing that he was close. Whilst her hand did the work, she moved her lips downwards and placed firm kisses against his balls, judging his favourite spots from his moans, and finding the best one, placed her lips there and sucked lightly, knowing that this would push him over the edge.

"Oh YES fuck, mm, fuck yes, Eleanor, I fucking love you. Mmm, urgh fuck Yesss!!" He let out a strangled cry as he came, every inch of his skin tingling, light-headed and consumed with pleasure. Just before he completely ruined the sheets, Eleanor grabbed him and placed him inside her mouth, so she felt his cum hit the back of her throat, which she swallowed expertly. Emerging from the blanket, she looked straight into his eyes and licked the cum that was dripping on her fingers, running her tongue over them, tasting every piece of him.

"That was the hottest thing I have ever seen." He said in a low voice. "You're amazing."

"I know." She grinned casually, raising her eyebrow this time. Although inside, the was fist-pumping the air, pleased to know that her sexual talents extended to non-humans too. She lied back down next to him, enjoying the smell of sex and sweat in the air, when she realised something. "Wait. What did you say to me?" She asked.

"What? Oh, just that you're as talented as you claim, little one."

She shook her head, "No, not that. You- you said, that you.. loved me?"

Michael looked panicked, and replied "Oh, that?"...


	6. Oh Angel Baby...

Eleanor didn't know what was running through her mind as she took in his words. Her pulse quickened. Her eyes filled with tears. She shook her head at him.

"I don't- I don't know what to say." 

"I'm sorry." Michael looked down at her, panic creeping into his gaze. He had never been so scared in his life, not even when Shaun threatened to retire him.

Eleanor broke down sobbing, her shoulders rising and falling as the salty tears streamed down her face. She put her head in her hands and cried, every emotion she had ever felt pouring out at once. It was a release, so painful that her heart ached, but cathartic. Michael placed a hand on her back, and could feel the convulsions caused by her sorrow, his heart broke but he couldn't take his hand away when she was like this. He would look after her no matter what. 

"I shouldn't have said it." Michael whispered, his body trembling at her reaction, or the idea that he'd upset her. "I know I had no right to say that. I'm sorry." He repeated.

She looked up in confusion. "Sorry? Why?" She asked him.

"W- well, I said I loved you and now you're crying. If you don't feel the same way it's okay, I understand." It tore his heart in two to say it; of course it wasn't okay, his stomach dropped and his throat began to ache at the possibility of scaring her away after finally admitting their connection.

She took his massive hand in hers, slowly tracing the veins, taking in every mark and flaw that made him perfect. Clinging on to him, as if for life, she replied "You're the biggest idiot I have ever met." and laughed through her tears, her voice hoarse.

It was his turn to be confused. "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't, because you're just a massive. demon idiot." Throwing her head back in amusement and climbing on top of him. She hugged him tight, her arms barely able to go the whole way around his broad shoulders. "I'm not crying because you love me. And I'm not crying because I don't feel the same way. I'm crying because-" Her voice cracked mid-sentence as the tears threaten to begin again. "Because, no one, in my life, in 'this' life, has ev- ever said that to me."

Michael let out a sigh of relief. "Oh."

"And it made me realise how fucking sad that is, that no one has ever cared about me enough to say it." She said, still holding onto him, pressing a kiss against his cheek.

"Clearly, everyone you have ever met is blind." Replied Michael. "Because from where I'm sitting, and admittedly I can't anything right now because you are literally on top of me, you are so wonderful. You deserve to hear it. You are smart, and bright, and brilliant, and kinder than you think."

Eleanor began to cry again, more softly this time, her heart brimming with happiness. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

He kissed her on the forehead and drew back, holding her in his arms. "So... you don't think I'm crazy?"

"Well yeah, you are the maddest person I have ever met. But if what you're actually asking is whether I love you back, then no you're not crazy. Although, I might be, because I love you so much that I can hardly breathe, every part of me loves every part of you, god knows how it happened, but I do." She finished with a laugh, the joy present on her face as she leant down and placed a soft but lingering kiss on his lips.

He lifted her up in his arms and got off the bed, spinning her round with ease as their joint laughter filled the air. "This," he said, grinning from ear to ear, "calls for some music." And flicked the hotel radio on and adjusted the notch for a second until he settled on a 1950s station - it being his favourite human musical era. The velvet tones of Rosie and The Originals wafted through the air, and he took her by the waist, grabbed her hand and spun her round. Slow-dancing across the room, darting between the clothes strewn on the floor, Michael felt content with everything in the world, nothing else mattered, just the woman in front of him, with her eyes shut, swaying slowly to the music.

"I am so happy." Eleanor said, and began to sing along to the old tune. "Mm, oh it's just like heaven, being here with you, you're like an angel, to good to be true..."

He lifted her up, placing her tiny feet on top of his, and twirled around, forcing her to hang on to him whilst giggling, his dancing skills were a little-known talent and he wanted to show off a bit. She reached up and kissed him, deep and romantic, and her heart fluttered when he responded by biting down lightly on her lip, showing he hadn't gone completely soft. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, knowing how little she weighed to him, and sure enough he caught her, holding her body tight against him.

"Mmm, you just can't get enough, can you?" She asked with a wink.

"I don't think I'll ever have had enough with you." He replied, only half-joking. He twisted his fingers into her hair as he kissed her again, their heads dizzy with blues music and the taste of each other.

Letting themselves melt into the kiss, Michael sat down on the edge of the bed, with Eleanor sitting perfectly in his lap, and moved his hands down to her waist, pressing his fingers down into her skin. Eleanor moaned softly, then suddenly-

"Hello Michael! Eleanor!" 

Janet had appeared in the doorway. Smiling broadly, her classic air hostess outfit on, she waved at the pair, who now looked completely horrified and scrambled to cover themselves with a blanket.

"J-Janet!" Michael stumbled. "It's not what it looks like!" Using the worst possible get-out line in his panic.

"Well, it looks like you and Eleanor were engaging in what humans call 'foreplay', which is the period of time before sexual intercourse, during which the couple heighten each other's arousal in preparation for copulation." Said Janet in her characteristically cheerful, informative voice.

"Right. Well. Okay, thank you Janet." 

"It's okay Michael. I know everything," She said, happily.

"WHAT?" Both Eleanor and Michael's jaws dropped, stunned at what they had just heard. 

"I know everything. Literally. Everything in existence. Including your feelings, Michael. I realised before you did that you were in love with her."

Eleanor laughed, finding it hilarious that Michael had been so worked up about her for so long that Janet had already figured it out.

"You too Eleanor. The first time you entered the neighbourhood, I registered your sexual attraction to Michael, and it slowly became more and more emotional through each reboot."

It was Michael's turn to laugh, turning round to Eleanor and raising his eyebrows "The first time, eh? I must have had quite an effect... Sam the Eagle?" He mocked as Eleanor turned beet red.

"Anyway, I don't feel the need to tell anyone about this and frankly, I understand. I still love Jason, remember." She said, with a slight note of disappointment in her voice, turning on the her heels, headed to the door. "Eleanor, you stay here tonight, and I will go back to Jason - to be honest, I caught sight of Chidi and Tahani at their drinks party and honestly, I think they will end up in the same room anyway, so Tahani won't question where you are. Goodnight!" She chirped, and closed the door behind her.

Michael and Eleanor looked at each other and burst out laughing in relief. Now, they could spend the whole night together, doing, well... everything.


	7. Breakfast?

Eleanor awoke slowly, stretching her toes and rubbing her eyes, not wanting to leave the comfortable state of sleep. She reached her arms above her head and groaned a little at how cold it was outside of the duvet, she hated the cold. She turned to her left and checked the time: 8:17am - earlier than she had woken up in a long time. She placed down her hand, eyes still clamped shut, and reached around a little.

Her eyes flicked open at feeling an empty space. 

She looked around the room and there was no sign of Michael. She began to panic a little. Jumping out of bed, damn the cold, she saw a shirt of his on the ground and pulled it on, deciding that if something bad had happened, being naked probably wouldn't help. Probably.

She walked over to the bathroom and nudged the door open. Nothing there either. Why didn't demons have cell phones? She figured the best thing to do would just be to get ready and assume that Michael was getting on with something or other and that he knew what was going on. After all, she hadn't woken to anything, and the room looked fine; a bit destroyed after the night before, but no damage that wasn't caused by them. 

Pulling off the shirt, instantly missing the smell of him, Eleanor turned on the shower, letting it heat for a minute; she liked her showers hot as, well, hell. Seeing steam rise, she stepped in and shivered as the hot water hit her cold body, warming her from the outside in. She looked at the array of luxurious shower products that the hotel provided, understanding how Tahani got used to it, and picked a rose and honey-scented shampoo, lathering it in her hands before running her fingers through her hair. It smelt amazing and Eleanor thought that there was nothing more relaxing than undoing all of your tight muscles in a hot shower, taking time to massage her scalp with her fingertips, bringing her properly into consciousness. She chose an almond oil to go on her skin, rich and hydrating, she pressed it into her arms and across her chest, then down to her stomach and legs. She caught sight at some bruises on her hips, and scratches on her lower back, and chuckled smugly to herself, picturing the night before, and the man who had given them to her. She took a moment just standing directly under the water, letting it fall on her face, taking in everything that had happened the day before and how her whole world had changed. Well, again.

Begrudgingly she turned off the shower and stepped out, instantly feeling the chilly air hit her skin. She grabbed a towel from the rack and set about drying herself, trying to keep warm. The towel was thick and luxurious, just like everything in the hotel, and she took a moment to enjoy the feeling between her fingers. Wringing her hair out, she then twisted the towel into a knot on her head, happy to walk out with no clothes on this time - she was never one for being shy, and everyone knows the best part about being on your own is walking around naked.

She stepped into the bedroom and nearly choked. There was Michael sat on the bed, wearing a new suit and a winning smile, in front of him was a large silver tray, on top of which was pancakes, with strawberries and bananas, two glasses of orange juice and two mugs of coffee, eggs three different ways, and two bowls of frozen yoghurt with granola on top. When he saw her his eyes widened in both surprise and attraction, his jaw opened slightly before he regained his composure.

"Breakfast?" He asked with a smirk.

She ran back into the bathroom in panic, grabbed a second towel and wrapped it around her, before emerging in the doorway sheepishly.

"I don't know why you're panicking," said Michael, "it's not like you minded me seeing you naked last night." and winked at her.

"Oh shh Michael, you just surprised me. Is this for me?" She replied.

"Um yeah." He said, now looking sheepish himself. "I didn't know what you would want, so I got, quite a lot."

Eleanor bent down and kissed him softly. "You really are the sweetest torturer I have ever met." she said with a smile, her insides performing acrobatics at the fact he cared about her enough to go to this effort.

"Mm, and you look... delicious." He said, a slight growl of arousal in voice. He grabbed her hand and pulled her on top of him, kissing her collarbones and then her shoulders, all the way down her arms, before taking each fingertip in turn and placing a delicate kiss on them.

"Mm, and so do...es that pancake!" She laughed, pulling away from him and placing her attention onto the spread in front of her. 

"There was no chance of keeping you for myself whilst there was food, was there?" He sighed.

"No way." She responded, taking a strawberry off the top of the pancakes and eating the whole thing in one, revelling in the sweetness of it. She picked a mug, the smaller of the two, and took a sip of what was possibly the best coffee she had ever tasted, not that she was surprised in this hotel. She turned to Michael.

"So, what's the game plan, buddy?" 

"I'm not completely sure about this. But I think we should track down Doug Forcett." 

"Doug Forcett?" She asked, confusion spreading across her face. 

"Oh I forgotm you have no idea who that is. Basically, he's the one who got it right. No one else has ever come close to predicting the afterlife, except for him - and ever since he had that revelation, he has being living his life in a way that will get him as many points as possible. I was thinking, if we wanted to help others be better, we could use him as a-"

"blueprint!" Eleanor finished, a mouthful of pancake impeding her speech.

He smiled over at her, of course, she knew exactly what he was going to say. He forgot how sharp she was sometimes, although, every time that happened, she did something that reminded him of how brilliant she really was.

"Exactly." Said Michael, "That's why we're in Canada, he lives here. I want to visit him, see how he lives, and how we can turn that into an example for the rest of humanity."

"Sounds good homie, although first, you may want to try some of this, because if you leave it much longer, there won't be any left." She grinned, whipped cream on her nose.

After another 20 minutes of devouring their delicious breakfast, in between kisses, Eleanor was about to get dressed when she realized.

"Michael, I don't have any clothes!"

"All the better for me then, mm?" He teased back.

"No moron, I literally didn't bring any clothes with me except for lingerie, a coat, and high heels that don't actually belong to me!"

"Ohhh." Michael furrowed his brow in thought.

"Fuck it," said Eleanor, "I'm just going to risk it. I've done the walk of shame a thousand times and I'm pretty good at not being seen. See you later, hot stuff."

"B-but-" before Michael could protest, she was out the door, wearing only her coat, heels and lingerie in hand.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eleanor looked left and right, seeing the coast was clear, she ran down the hall, as quickly as she could without arousing suspicion. She got to her room, slid the keycard down and unlocked the door, and creeped inside, and walked smack bang-

"Ow! Bollocks!"

Tahani.

Eleanor looked up at her, trying to move the heels behind her back and pushing the lingerie into a pocket, and put on the most innocent face she could. "Morning, Tahani! You look...nice?"

For the first time in their friendship, Tahani actually looked like a total mess. Her hair was stuck up, her makeup was still on from last night, now smudged down her face, and she was wearing an old dressing gown that looked like it would be more in place at a care home than on the body of a supermodel philanthropist. 

"Shhh. I'm not well."

"Is that a: 'I have stomach flu' unwell, or 'I had too many cocktails last night' unwell?" Asked Eleanor, fully aware that it was the latter, but enjoying being the collected one for once.

"Second one. It was a late night. I'd forgotten what it was like to drink with the British, and James knows how to do it better than most,,, Hang on, why have you got my shoes?" Tahani looked her up and down, "and why are you just wearing a coat?"

"Err, this? Oh, that's... nothing. Um," Eleanor scrambled for an excuse, any excuse. "I had breakfast, and spilled it on myself, so I had to come back here for clothes."

Tahani narrowed her eyes at her friend, "Alright. Whose room were you in then?"

"Well, seeing as you definitely weren't coming to bed alone, according to the room service waiter, I went to visit Jason. But he was happily watching Janet solve a Rubik's cube, so I thought I'd go and see Michael - there was more chance of sleeping there, I think Jason is probably still awake now..."

"Hmm, fine. Doesn't explain the heels though."

"Well, I needed them to, uhh- look, I don't have to answer your missy! Not before you tell me who you brought home last night!" Eleanor hoped that changing the subject would get her off the hook. Luckily, it did.

Tahani blushed and said, "Well, a lady never tells. Buuuuut, James! He is so charming, and we were having such a good time, and well, I'd had a few." 

"OMG, you minx! Bringing back a man to your room, I'm proud babygirl." Eleanor prodded at her friend, mimicking kissing noises, until. "Wait. Where's Chidi then? Where did he sleep?"

"Oh Christ!" Tahani ran to the door. "I left him in the ballroom! He fell asleep after singing "I Will Survive" for the fifth time, and we just sort of left him in the orchestra seats. Bloody hell, I'll go and find him!"

The door slammed behind her. Eleanor sat down, shaking her head at the antics of the night; clearly, she wasn't the only one with a thing for an older man; James had to be at least ten years older than Tahani, although he looked good for it. She put the heels down and pulled off her coat, packing it back into her case, then took out some clean clothes for the day ahead, and thought about what on Earth was going to happen. That had already been a close call, not to mention that Janet knew, somehow, she knew that this wasn't going to be kept a secret for long.


	8. Dive Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate version of the last episode - focuses on the four humans, Janet and Michael's experience with Doug is the same, they arrive after they have visited him. Long chapter but hope it's worth it! :)

The group were gathered outside the hotel, Chidi and Eleanor packing their cases into the back of the car as Tahani sheepishly said her goodbyes to James. Janet and Michael stood aside, sorting out their plan for meeting Doug Forcett, and Jason was sat on the ground, tracing patterns into the dust. 

"Do you really think we can help the rest of humanity?" Eleanor asked Chidi. 

He looked at her thoughtfully and bit the inside of his cheek, "I'm not sure. We can try, but at the end of the day, can anyone truly change human nature?" He replied. 

Eleanor thought about it. Yes. After all, she was no longer a tequila-fuelled, celebrity-stalking, selfish monster. Why would it be different for anyone else? "I think we can do our best, I mean, look at us."

"True, true. Yesterday, Tahani showed me the cocktail menu, and I chose in under 10 minutes!" Exclaimed Chidi.

"Wow buddy, look at you! I'm proud."

"What did you do all of last night anyway? I take it you didn't join Jason to listen to him explaining the efficiency of Molotov cocktails?" He asked.

Eleanor thought back to the previous night, and this morning, and smiled faintly to herself, remembering how good she had felt - in every sense.

"What's that smile? That's new." Chidi noticed.

"Oh, nothing. Just, ordered room service, and this place's shrimp does not disappoint." She covered, trying not to let her skin flush red.

"Ahh, of course." He smiled. "I heard about Tahani and James. She really isn't the best at keeping secrets, even her own." A flash of disappointment ran over his face, clearly, he was more bothered about her than he was letting on.

"I know, she's a terrible liar too." Eleanor noticed the look on his face but said nothing, now wasn't the time to go into it.

"We are ready to get going!" Janet's cheerful voice reached them, and everyone climbed into the car, this time with Michael in the front with Janet, Chidi having taken a nausea pill and promising to aim anything out of the window. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chidi, Eleanor, Tahani, and Jason all got out of the car and said their goodbyes to the non-humans. Michael gave Eleanor's hand a quick kiss when no one else was looking and winked at her as Janet drove off.

They stepped into the bar that was to serve as their hideout for the day. Dim light leaked through the dusty windows and the smell of alcohol hung in the air, small tables stained with condensation rings were littered around the room, adorned with empty pint glasses. There was a pool table in the corner and a dart board pinned to the wall. There was a small group of guys hunched over their bottles in one of the booths, cigarettes in their hands, discussing something that Eleanor guessed was less-than-legal judging by the look that they gave the group when they entered. 

Tahani walked over to the bartender and ordered for everyone. A cocktail for Eleanor, jäger for Jason, red wine over ice for Chidi, and Prosecco for herself. She handed the boys their drinks and sat down next to Eleanor. 

"Can I ask you something?" She asked in her plummy accent.

"Sure." Replied Eleanor, wondering what her friend could possibly need her advice on.

"Do you think Chidi is angry at me for some reason?" 

"What?" Eleanor almost laughed. 

"Well, every time I say something, he looks at me with this strange, twisted look on his face. Like, he's annoyed just to hear my voice."

"Oh, honey. You sweet, naive giraffe. He isn't mad at you." She put her hand on Tahani's shoulder and raised an eyebrow, "Have you ever liked someone, but you don't really know how to tell them, so you just act really awkwardly and stumble over your words and your brain basically melts when you're in front of them?"

"Um, no?"

"Of course," Eleanor sighed, "I forget you are literally perfect. Well, that's what everyone else on the planet, including Chidi, does. He doesn't hate you, he..."

"...likes me??" Tahani almost shouted, her eyes widening at the revelation. She did like the same art as him, and music, and he was the only one who was anywhere near as cultured as she was. And they had certainly bonded during the madness that had been their lives recently - she couldn't believe that she hadn't seen it before. She wasn't sure how to feel, there was no universe-altering epiphany that ended in her realising her love for him, but she couldn't help but warm at the idea.

"You can probably close that jaw now, hot stuff." Said Eleanor, looking at her friend in amusement, watching the cogs turn in her head.

A few hours and more-than-enough drinks later, Eleanor was trying her best to throw a dart straight, without much success, when Chidi came up to her, clearly more than a little tipsy and whispered in her ear.

"Should I tell herrrr?"

"Buddy, what are you talking about?" She asked.

"Tahaaaaaani. I know you know, you're good at, knowing, things like, about men and things..." He tripped over his words.

"Well, there's no harm in telling someone your true feelings. But now might not be the best time, I'm pretty sure you'll say her name wrong right now." Laughed Eleanor in response.

"You're RIGHT! Now is the PERFECT time!!" He almost yelled, and stumbled over to where Tahani was sitting, leaving Eleanor to chuckle at how even the most dignified of men could turn into teenage boys when they liked a girl. She thought of Michael's face when she had kissed him back for the first time; the mix of confusion and excitement written plain across his features. She found herself missing him, despite him only being gone for a few hours. God, what had happened to her? She never used to care about men like this, although, of course, Michael wasn't a man like any other. Trust Eleanor Shellstrop to fall in love with a demon...

She sat by herself, reflecting on love, whilst keeping an eye on Jason in her peripheral vision, and came to the conclusion that love was...

Bambajan???

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her head snapped into focus as she saw the familiar face step into the bar. She couldn't be sure as to why he was here, but she could take a guess and it wasn't going to end well for them. She casually walked over to Jason, grabbed his hand and dragged him over to where Chidi was clearly failing in telling Tahani his feelings. He looked confused and she looked exasperated, so at least she wasn't going to break anything up.

"Guys," she whispered, "there are demons in this bar."

"Oh come on now Eleanor, that's a bit harsh, they may not be as well dressed as us, and they might smell like an ashtray, but they're still people."

"No, I mean literally. All of these people are demons, from the Bad Place!" She said, her teeth gritted to try and reduce her volume.

They all looked around, hearts racing. They tried slowly heading to the door, when everyone else in the room stood up and moved inhumanly quickly towards them, grabbing one each by the hair and dragging them to the bar. 

"Ow, what the fuck are you doing, get off!" Yelled Eleanor, digging her nails into the young woman who had seized her.

"Ouch, you little bitch!" The woman snarled back, and threw her down.

The four were sat on bar stools awaiting their fate, when a tall, demure-looking man walked in, flanked by five other (what Eleanor assumed were) demons. He looked at them and smiled.

"Hello, idiots. Surprised to see me?"

They looked at him with blank stares, scared but unsure why.

"Oh yes," He looked irritated, "You have no idea who I am. I'm Shawn. You're very scared of me." He narrowed his eyes, "Now, where's Michael?"

"Oh come on, man. He's not here. Why would he be here? And why would we tell you where he was anyway?" Replied Eleanor, the rage, and panic, building inside her, secretly praying that Michael and Janet wouldn't be back for a very long time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And I drank his piss!-"

Michael stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Shawn standing in front of the humans, them all looking horrified at his entrance. His eyes immediately flicked to Eleanor, she looked calm, her usual feisty self, but he could see in her eyes that she was worried. He gave her a look that said: I will get you out of here.

"See the look on his face? So great." Shawn smirked victoriously.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked cautiously.

"Collecting what's mine. And ensuring that a fate worse than retirement awaits you, old friend."

"You will have to go through me if you want to get anywhere near them." Michael growled back, his voice low and angry, hands curling into fists.

"Oh Michael, do you really think you can stop me?" 

Shawn ran at Michael and slammed him into the wall. He groaned as his head smacked against the brick, he tried to push himself away from the wall but felt pressed against it, unable to move. He stretched his hands out to try and break free, but realised he was trapped.

"What have you done to me?" He shouted.

Shawn laughed, "Good luck helping your little friends. Temporal prison. Nothing can break the line that holds you against that wall." He held a small device in his hand, waving it gloatingly.

Michael looked across to Janet, hoping she had fared better but could see her struggling against the wall as well. His heart sank, as he began to think about what was going to happen to his friends. 

"Let him GO!" Eleanor had stood up, a look of ferocity blazened across her face. Michael felt a mix of pride and complete, utter terror at what Shawn would do to her. 

"Oh, tiny human. You are so weak. What do you think you can do?" Shawn stared down at her.

"This." She said. And smashed her fist into his throat. As he bent over in shock and pain, Eleanor threw up her leg and kicked him between the thighs. She had no idea whether it would work on a demon, but what the hell, he was currently in the form of a man. Luckily, it had the desired effect and Shawn sunk to his knees.

"Guys! Any help?" Eleanor looked back her friends and raised her arms in frustration - they jumped up as the demons circled towards them. Tahani ran for the pool table and grabbed a cue, brandishing it with flair, a look of exhilaration on her face.

Jason vaulted over the bar with Chidi and began making 'bortles', directing them towards the demons' heads, forcing them to duck and dive, instead of attacking. 

Bambajan headed towards Tahani, his fists curled, ready to direct his hit, when Eleanor jumped on to his back and smacked him over the forehead with a pool ball. He dropped to the ground, temporarily stunned. 

"Thank you, darling." 

"No problem, girl, I got you." They grinned at each other before remembering what was happening. 

Chidi had grabbed a bar stool and was being slowly backed into a corner by two of the demons. Eleanor and Tahani looked at each other and nodded, before running behind them and kicking them in the spine with her stiletto (Tahani) and throwing a pool ball into the back of their head (Eleanor). Chidi gave a relieved sigh and threw a thankful look at the women. Suddenly, another demon appeared behind the bar and grabbed Jason, pulling him away and tying him to a nearby chair as he scrambled to get away. Another grabbed Tahani by the hair and tied her against one of the old beams as she screamed British profanities at them.

Eleanor looked at Chidi, who had hidden under the pool table. She sighed in relief, when he was swiftly dragged from behind by the ankles, pulled on top of the table, and pinned down by one demon whilst another tied him flat down so he was forced to stare at the ceiling, unable to see his friends. 

Shawn headed towards Eleanor, his teeth bared. As he approached her it felt like he was growing, his huge form towering over her. He curled his fingers into a fist and hit her square in the face. She hit the ground and heard herself let out a low scream. She pressed her fingers to the now-tender skin on her cheek and they came away dripping blood, she felt her head spin and her vision go blurry. 

Michael felt sick. Seeing her on the floor, writhing in pain, he could die from the torment.

Shawn laughed at the sight of her. He hovered over her body before bending down and picking her up by the neck, squeezing the breath out of her. She whimpered, using what little energy she had left to try and kick out at him, unsuccessfully. 

Shawn gripped harder, watching Eleanor's eyes glaze over. 

"Mm, feisty little mortal isn't she? What should I do with her, Michael?" He growled, turning to face his fellow demon, grinning broadly. "Your favourite, I think? Maybe I'll use her for myself. Or just kill her quickly, she isn't worth my energy."

Michael pulled against his ties with every ounce of strength in his body. The blood pumping through his veins, he could feel the rage coursing through him, taking over every joint and limb, focusing all of his energy on getting to Eleanor.

He would kill Shawn.


	9. Chapter 9

Shawn stopped dead in his tracks. Everyone in the room held their breath, not knowing what was about to happen.

"How did you do that?" Shawn asked, his voice slightly wavering.

Michael looked down at the ground, breathed in, and slowly raised his head again. A smile spread across his face, his teeth like daggers. There was a look in his eyes, a kind of flashing violence that threatened to spill over imminently. He walked over to where Shawn was stood, frozen in shock, and took the other demon's wrist in his hand, gripping so tight that his knuckles turned white. He lifted the hand to his face and ripped from it the small black device that controlled the prison. Pressing a small blue button between his fingers he freed Janet, maintaining a level of aggressive calm that was more terrifying than any brutality he could resort to.

Still holding Shawn's wrist in his fingers, Michael whipped his arm to the right and Shawn flew across the room. There was a loud crash as he went through a wooden beam and slammed into the wall before landing on a table, glasses smashing beneath him, shards piercing his skin and creating maroon spots on his shirt. He groaned and crawled to his feet, picking the fragments from his chest and stomach. 

He stumbled towards the others, "Is that all you've got Michael? I'm disappointed." He said, voice dripping with sarcasm, but shaky nonetheless. He slipped a hand behind his back, grabbing a pool ball from a chair next to him. He flicked his wrist, but wincing at the action, and sent the ball speeding towards Michael's head.

Smack!

The sound of resin hitting skin vibrated through the air, and Janet smiled, the ball sitting perfectly in her palm as she stood in front of Michael, who was knelt before Eleanor, whispering something. 

She smiled cheerfully and said "Thank you! Now I'm armed." And flung the ball back towards Shawn, hitting him directly in the chest, knocking the wind out of his lungs and forcing him to hit the ground, bent over in pain. 

"Thank you, Janet," said Michael, turning to face the group for a moment. "Take care of him for me, please." Then returned to Eleanor, his fingers brushing over her face.

"No problem, Michael!" She replied, pacing towards Shawn's crippled body. She directed her hand to his neck and pushed her fingers against his windpipe, forcing the breath out of him. He backed away from her, as fast as he could manage, trembling in fright. He ran towards the humans, who were stood close together, watching with anticipation, and threw himself at them, his arms flailing wildly, trying to injure anyone he could. He managed to get in one good shot, at Chidi, hitting him squarely on the forehead, knocking him to the ground unconscious. Janet pulled him away and threw him to the other side of the room, opening the door to the Bad Place at the same time. Shawn fell backwards, screeching and kicking, and then, was gone.

Janet smiled at her work and took a breath.

"Janet! Help!" It was Tahani, she was bent over Chidi, who was still lying on the ground, eyes open and glassy. She ran over to help, separating them from Eleanor and Michael.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was holding her head in his hands, softly tracing her skin to check that there was no lasting damage. Luckily Shawn hadn't managed to do much before Michael's rage had boiled over, so most of the injuries were flesh wounds, nothing harmed underneath. But she was almost completely out of it, breathing very slowly and unable to stand from dizziness. 

"Help," Eleanor said, her voice little more than a whisper. She stretched out her fingers towards the man in front of her; they were cut and bleeding, and twitching slightly.

"I'm sorry. It's okay, I'm here. Nothing can hurt you now, I promise." Said Michael, tears spilling down his cheeks. He took her hand in his and kissed it gently but she winced at the touch.

"Janet, are you okay to stay here for a minute? I'm going to take Eleanor to the bathroom the clean up, I need to look after these wounds." He said, an air of urgency in his voice.

"Of course Michael, I'm going to try and get Chidi to wake up, although I think I might need some salts," Janet replied, looking relaxed now that the immediate danger was gone, but keeping an eye on her patient.

"Thank you." Michael lifted Eleanor into his arms, she weighed no more than a feather to him and felt just as frail. Her tiny frame lay limply in his grasp, but she curled her head towards his neck, groaning in pain. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael placed Eleanor on the table next to the sinks, taking not to bump her on anything. She smiled at him weakly, shutting her eyes for a moment.

"I love you." She managed to say.

His heart grew. She was saying that even as she lay there in agony? He couldn't quite believe it. But he couldn't let himself go soft when he needed to take care of her. "I love you too. Seeing Shawn hurt you was the worst thing I have ever experienced." He replied.

"And you're a demon, you enjoy inflicting pain." She quipped, although flinching when she attempted a laugh.

"If you weren't quite so bloodied, I would laugh. But I literally can't think about anything except looking after you right now." He said, his eyes wide with concern despite her jokes.

"You..softie..." She breathed out raspily. Not fully recovered from the abuse, which angered her, more than anything else, she hated being weak.

"Shhh, just let me look after you."

Eleanor let herself relax and leant against the wall. Michael took a handkerchief from inside his blazer and ran it under the warm water that was now pouring from the hot tap. When it was sufficiently wet, he squeezed it in his fist and brought it to her hands, wiping the blood and dirt from her tender skin. She winced when he reached the open cuts.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but I've got to do this, I can't let you get an infection from the dirt." He opened her arm out and continued to clean her, apologising every time he had to press into a wound to remove the dirt. When he was done, he rinsed the cloth and squeezed it out again, this time taking it to her face, which Shawn had tried to break. He softly put pressure on it as he ran the fabric across her cheek, where the punch had split her skin open and left it to drip blood. He felt the anger rising in him again, the thought of anyone harming her being too much to bear. Pushing back her hair revealed ugly purple bruising around her neck, deep and angry. 

"Fuck." He said. "I am so sorry, my love." The bruises had blossomed on her skin, coating her like a necklace, or a noose, creating a map of the violence that had passed.

"Michael, kiss me," Eleanor whispered.

"I don't want to hurt you." He countered, worriedly.

"Michael, I want you to kiss me. I need you to kiss me, make me feel safe again."

"You were so brave. You saved my life."

"I know, I'm kind of a badass." She joked quietly before leaning forward.

He leant down to her, delicately placing one hand behind her head, and pressed a warm, devoted kiss on her lips, sure but soft. When he pulled away, she produced a small smile to tell him she was fine. She moved away from the wall, so she was sitting on the edge of the table, legs hanging limply off the ground; taking Michael's hand in her own (screw the pain), she fell into his chest, breathing in his comforting smell, wanting the softness of his torso against her aching body. She felt his big arms circle around her, creating a reassuring sense of security.

They sat there for a few minutes, just inhaling, relieved to be near each other again, and alive. Then Eleanor stretched up so she was face to face with the man whose life she had risked her own to protect, she looked in his eyes, those ice-blue, perfect eyes, and began to kiss him. Soft, chaste kisses at first, but then melting into him, she opened her lips and allowed her tongue to explore his mouth, enjoying the relative normality of the act. Michael was hesitant, not wanting to touch her too roughly and so kept his hands flat against the table top, knowing that he could break her skin by accident if he didn't control himself.

"ELEANOR?"

Tahani stood in the doorway, her jaw nearly at the floor. Neither of them had heard the door open, they were both too focused on each other. 

"What in God's name is happening?" She asked incredulously, her deep voice cloaked in shock.


	10. Snorking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tahani's reaction to M+E. Friendship-focused, with the beginnings of smut at the end.

"Tahani!.....Shit!" Eleanor sputtered out.

"Eleanor? What in God's name is happening?" Asked Tahani, her mouth still agape.

"Okay, would you believe me if I said that he was sucking some weird demon poison out of me?" Eleanor attempted.

"Absolutely not." Tahani folded her arms and raised her eyebrows at the pair. "I cannot believe you wouldn't tell me about this Eleanor! In all the reboots, I'm sure the one constant is that we were best friends!"

Eleanor was baffled. Why wasn't Tahani annoyed? Or even confused? She was more upset that Eleanor hadn't told her about this, well, relationship, before now. 

"What? - I mean, yes, of course, T." She replied, trying not to smirk. "But why is that what you care about? Not the fact that me and Michael were...snorking?"

Michael laughed. "Snorking? Yes, that's how people use words..."

"Shut up, you." Eleanor turned back to him, with a look of fondness.

"Okay, if you two are done falling in love with each other, can we get back to you giving me all of the details??" Demanded Tahani.

"I probably, shouldn't be here for this conversation. It sounds like it's going to come under what female humans refer to as 'girl talk'." Said Michael, shuffling out of the room. Tahani didn't move away from the doorframe, forcing him to edge around her as she looked at him half-judging, half-laughing.

"Right you," she turned on Eleanor, "How long has this been going on?"

"Well, we first kissed back in a restaurant, before we left for-"

"CANADA! Oh my God! You two shared a room, I didn't even think of connecting it. I suppose I was too busy with, well, y'know... Ew! Is that why you had my shoes??? Did you seduce him in MY shoes?" Tahani's eyes widened as she realised what had happened that night.

"Sorry. I didn't have any heels, and I really wanted to impress him." Said Eleanor, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Look at you." Tahani looked at her friend thoughtfully, and placed an arm softly on her shoulder, trying to avoid any bruising. "You actually care about him. I've never seen that look on your face when discussing a man." She exhaled and looked up at the ceiling; bland, the lightbulbs swinging loosely, threatening to fall down. "Trust you to fall for an immortal demon."

Eleanor laughed, wincing at the pain in her neck. "I know, I don't really understand it. I just... have this feeling where, if I'm not close to him, everything in the world is a little less...bright. As if him not being there activates a dimmer switch, but one that controls my entire life."

"You've gone soft, my friend," Teased Tahani. "But seriously, it's okay not to understand it. You feel it, that's enough. And to be fair, he is confusingly hot, darling."

"Hey, hands off hot stuff, get your own demon... This one's mine." As she spoke, a smile spread across Eleanor's battered face. She had never been so proud of the person she was in love with, not that she had ever felt love like this before. She wanted to spin round like a child, happiness flooding her, despite the amount of pain she was in.

"Haha, no worries on that front. After seeing you fight like that, I am never going to get in between you and your man." Tahani winked at her friend. "You were so brave. I was so scared for you, E. You are genuinely my best friend, and you were utterly amazing."

"Ahh, that was nothing... Just kidding, it was insane! Did you even see those moves?" She laughed, "I still don't quite know how I did it, it was like those videos where a child is a trapped under a car, and their dad just goes all Hulk and picks up a car like it's nothing, because they love the child so much."

"Aww, and you love Michael like thaaaaaaat?" Tahani put on a sugary-sweet voice, mocking Eleanor as she rambled on.

"Seriously, shut up dude!" Eleanor protested, but thought to herself; do I really love him that much? Holy shit. "Anyway, we should go back out. People will start to think it's me and you who are together."

"Well, that can always be arranged," Joked Tahani, with a playful wink.

"Don't tempt me, my bisexuality clearly spans across species. Don't even go there." Eleanor replied, only half joking. "Also, it kind of goes without saying, but could you maybe keep quiet about me and Michael, just for a bit, we don't want to say anything until we know what we are."

"Of course, my lips are sealed," Tahani promised. "Unless you'd prefer them open?" She winked, and waltzed out of the bathroom, leaving Eleanor to gape, just as she had when she'd entered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scene that Eleanor encountered when she came out of the bathroom was like something from the end of a coming-of-age movie. Everyone was gathered around one of the alcohol-stained tables, drinking coffee, and laughing about something or other. When they saw her, the group welcomed her, checking she was alright and praising her for her bravery earlier. Michael's face, in particular, lit up and he bit his lip, as if trying to stop his smile becoming too obvious. She walked over to her friends and took a seat next to Chidi, who was now up and well, although looking a little dazed.

"Hey buddy, how're you doing?" She asked, tenderly patting him on the head, to which he shook her off and looked embarrassed.

"Fine," he replied, "I can't believe I was the one who fainted. Just like me, of course, but still, not the best thing for my ego."

"Ahh, it was a very masculine faint, don't worry." She laughed, just happy to have him back with them. It wouldn't be the same without Chidi's awkwardness.

"Shall I find us the nearest hotel, Michael? Staying in this bar would definitely be a safety risk." Announced Janet, her chipper voice cutting through the quiet atmosphere of the bar.

"Y-yes please, thank you, Janet. I think we all need a rest, and to be somewhere that, hopefully, we won't be attacked." Michael replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car pulled up at the small inn after a mostly uneventful journey, most of the group opting to sleep off the fight and the pain. Eleanor had sat in the middle and nodded off halfway through the trip, and as her eyes fluttered closed, her head dropped onto Michael's shoulder. A small, and subconscious, act, but one that nonetheless hit Michael's heart with a bolt of affection. As he didn't need to sleep, he had settled for looking out of the window and think about what was going to happen next on their journey, now that he knew the demons had essentially put out a hit on them.

This hotel was considerably smaller than their last, but looked clean and was very pretty, like an old English cottage. There were roses growing in rows at the entrance, and fairy lights strung through them, creating the effect of a magical garden. A black cat was snoring on top of a swing bench, and the smell of freshly baked bread wafted through the air. It was, well... romantic.

"This is quaint." Said Tahani, although she couldn't stop the awe from escaping her voice, even if she had wanted to look down on this place, she couldn't, it was simply too charming.

They stepped inside, and were greeted by a woman that could only be described as 'the perfect grandma'. A gingham pinafore on top of her knee-length dress, slippers on her feet, pin curls in her hair, and in her hands, a tray of croissants that made Eleanor's mouth water.

"Oh my goodness! Well now, I wasn't expecting company! I'm still in pin curls! You must think I'm a mess, give me one minute and I'll see to you lovely folks as soon as I can!" She said, her voice sweet and comforting, something that the group was thankful for after the day they'd had. She ran into what appeared to be the kitchen, placed the tray down and removed her pinafore, then rushed back to them, brushing out the fabric of the dress as she walked.

"How many rooms do you need kids? We're a little busy, but I'm sure we can find room." 

"Three, if possible?" Said Chidi, before turning around to check with the group, "Same arrangement as last time? It'll be easier than trying to find somewhere with six rooms free."

"Look at you, making a decision. Maybe that punch knocked some of the indecisiveness out of you," Mocked Eleanor, "But yes, that's probably the easiest thing to do."

The host smiled at them widely, "Well I can give you three double beds?"

"Awesome! We'll take them!" Shouted Jason, before anyone else could protest. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, this is cosy." Said Tahani, looking at the small room in front of her, and the single bed that she was to share with her friend. At least they were close, it wasn't too strange. She felt bad for Chidi, she could only imagine how uncomfortable he would be sharing with someone he didn't fully consider a friend yet.

"It's definitely... whimsical." Replied Eleanor. "I'm going out to the porch, going to drink in some of the night air."

She walked out of the room, picking up her coat on the way, zipping it up tightly, knowing that Canada may be beautiful but it was damn cold, especially at night. She stepped on to the front porch and saw Michael, clearly having the same idea as her. He was sat on the swing bench, petting the black cat that was now curled up on his lap - it was funny to see him like this, an immortal, powerful being, acting so human; no one could resist a cat purring. He looked thoughtful, as if all of the world's problems were his, which she supposed they were.

"Hello there." She said softly, moving over to sit beside him, giving the cat a scratch behind the ear as she did so, instantly earning her a deep purr.

"Hi," he said, "It's a gorgeous night. Look at the stars."

She did as she was told, they were breathtaking, a thousand of them, all clustered together, making the sky look like one big sheet of light. "That's what your eyes look like to me." She said, unable to believe that she had just said something so disgustingly romantic.

He laughed, sensing her regret. He rewarded her efforts with a kiss, soft and warm. "A for Effort sweetheart, but I can feel you internally cringing." 

"It's really not my forté, is it?"

"No, but luckily you have other qualitie-" He was cut off as Eleanor kissed him deeply, wanting to be close to him, pulling him by his jacket lapels and bringing his body against hers. She felt how warm he was and she shivered.

"That is one of them..." He smirked at her, before pulling off the scarf that hung around his neck and placing it around hers before using it to pull her back to him, kissing her slowly and romantically. He took one hand and away and found hers, intertwining their fingers and gripping tightly, as if he was afraid that she might slip away. She moaned against his lips, feeling his reaction and smiling. He growled low and hungry, biting down softly on her lower lip, tugging at it with his teeth before running his hands through her tousled hair and pushing her towards him, determined to keep her as close to him as possible. 

She moved across so that she was sat on his lap, her legs resting on the space she had occupied a few seconds before. They deepened the kiss, exploring each other's mouths and falling in love with the feeling that it gave them. Eleanor's tiny hands were holding onto Michael's neck, as if clinging on for life, she felt herself melt into him, and realised that she was getting wet between her thighs.

"Mmph, Michael, I think we should go inside."

"Yes, yes good idea." He said, slightly dazed from the kissing.

She took him by the hand and almost ran inside, looking around the corners to make sure no one was wandering about. Seeing the coast was clear, the couple walked towards Eleanor and Tahani's room. She knocked, and upon receiving no answer, opened the door to an empty room. She spied a note on the bed that read:

'I managed to wangle another room, thought you might want the...privacy with your man. Dont worry, I shan't tell the others!'

Eleanor almost burst out laughing with happiness. "Oh Tahani, you gem, you giant, perfect, gorgeous woman!" She dragged Michael towards her; he had been standing in the doorway, just in case.

He licked his lips and smiled as he realised what was happening, "Looks like I have you all to myself then?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short one because I'm super busy! First-Person POV of Eleanor, self-indulgent smut with a little angst. It gets a little aggressive, so if that is a trigger for you, maybe avoid it <3 Hope you enjoy!

Nothing could compare to this. 

Every atom in my body screaming for more. The explosion of light in front of my eyes, bursting and spinning, though my lids were closed. I could feel his fingers running softly over my back, his nails nicking the skin. His breath hot against my neck, his lips parted against my jawline. His strong arms grasping me tightly, his shoulders tense with pleasure. His hips bucking against mine, chest heaving up and down. 

His eyes. Hungry. Salacious. They tore through me. Straight to the Soul.

It was like being given the key to the universe. Love flooding to my heart, lust flooding to the rest of me. Each touch a spark, a bolt of lightning. It was hard to know where he ended and I began, our bodies intertwined, holding on, as if I were dying and he was the oxygen; it was true, in a way. I had never understood why people called it 'making love' until now. He wasn't just fucking me, he was giving me himself. Standing in front of me, his heart on a platter and a sign saying "I'm Yours.". Heat and sweat. Heavy breathing. His fingers pushing against my skin, almost breaking me. I would be moulded into whatever shape pleased him. I would do anything.

"FUCK! Michael! I love you, I love you, fuck..." I heard myself scream, although it took me a moment to remember where I was.

My eyes fluttered open and I bit my lip, holding on to the last wave of pleasure that ran through me. He held me in his arms and kissed my forehead. A smile flickered over his face.

"I love you too my darling girl." He said. 

It was incredible. He was so giving. I always assumed that men fucked to satisfy their own desire. But he gave me everything and was still sat there rock solid, asking for nothing other than my pleasure. 

"I know what you're thinking." He said.

"Oh, you do? What would that be then?" I replied, knowing already that he would have exactly the right answer.

"You're wondering how and why I just did that, and why I also don't seem interested in satisfying myself." He said. Dead on. He was frustrating as hell sometimes.

A moment of silence passed as I just raised an eyebrow in response. He knew he was right, I wasn't going to make him even smugger by acknowledging it.

Then he grinned, filled with teeth, and a glint of something dangerous. "You're partly correct in your questioning. The answer to the first half is that I can well... hold on, a little longer thanks to the, uh, demon status. As for your second thought, why I don't want to satisfy myself, I'm going to have to disappoint you greatly."

Every thought I could possibly have ran through my mind. He didn't want to? Didn't find me attractive enough? Why did he just fuck me if he didn't? I was interrupted in my overthinking when he pulled me by the waist and twisted his body, throwing me underneath him. Fuck, I'd never get used to how big he was, towering over me, strong and protective, but as lecherous as a wild animal too. 

"You're wrong, sweetheart, because I am absoLUTELY going to satisfy myself." He growled and laughed, then pushed inside of me with no warning. I gasped loudly as he filled all of me, thrusting hard, building a fast rhythm, grabbing my forearms and pushing them down on the mattress, pinning me so hard I couldn't move. 

"You are mine. Don't forget it." He snarled.

"Y-yes."

"And you'll do as I say? Mortal." 

"Yes, Michael. Anything." The words barely escaped my mouth before his hand was clasped around my throat, restricting my breathing. I moaned at the pressure, and lay my head back on the pillow, relaxing into my role. 

His eyes gleamed with excitement and began to fuck me harder. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist, drawing him even closer and hearing him groan as he pushed deeper inside. I felt myself go a little faint as he forced all of himself inside, stars crossing in front of my eyes. He clasped him fingers tighter around my neck, I felt the pressure on my bruises from the morning ache under his hand.

"Ow..." I moaned faintly.

He kept fucking me harder and harder. I could feel he was close to the edge. It began to hurt a little, he was hitting too deep inside me.

"Michael..."

"Mmm, what?" He dipped head down and kissed me hard. His mouth covering mine, his tongue pushing between my lips.

I couldn't breathe properly. I needed to stop. My body just couldn't take it like this, not after what happened earlier. I saw images of Shawn, trying to kill me. Nearly breaking my jaw, breaking my neck. Beating me down. 

"Michael, you're hurting me." I whispered raspily. 

He continued to thrust, his rhythm unwavering. "Mm, yeah, you like that, don't you, slut."

He pushed in again and this time I screamed from the pain. He snapped out of it immediately, looking horrified. He sat back on the bed, and I ran across the room and sat on the floor. Tears were streaming down my face, hot and wet, mixing with the blood that plumed from my cheeks, the cuts having been torn open when I screamed. I folded my knees to my chest and felt myself shaking uncontrollably. Rocking back and forth slightly, memories of the fight came back to, memories of past lovers too, calling me names like that. The man that had hurt me once, who had left me the next morning with damage both internal and external. They all ran through my mind as I sobbed. 

Michael looked terrified and ran off of the bed towards me, his hands outstretched. When he went to touch me, I flinched.

"Eleanor. I'm so sorry. Please, what's wrong, let me help you."

I could barely speak for crying. "There was this man, once. H- he called me that all night, we were out drinking, and he kept telling to keep going, so I did. Then he took me home, and I-"

I stopped mid-sentence as more tears flooded down my face.

"What, love, what?" Michael asked in a soft, gentle voice.

"I SAID NO!" I nearly roared. "I SAID NO! A-and he, he still did it, Michael. And he hurt me. I had to go to the hospital the next day. I said no."

"Oh Eleanor."

"I said no, and just then, when I said no, and you didn't hear me, it made me think that you were going to do that. A-and I know you're good, , but Michael, I panicked, I was so fucking scared. And then you called me that name."

"Fuck, I'm so sorry." Michael was crying now too. "I am so sorry, I will never, EVER say that word again, I promise. And I will never hurt you. If I could kill that man, I would, and make him endure hell at my hands. I love you, I'm sorry." He put his arms around me again, this time I welcomed it as I began to calm down.

He picked me up, curled against him, breathing in his musky, warm scent. He sat on the bed but kept holding me, and rocked back and forth slowly, humming the beginnings of an old song I didn't know the name of. He touched my hair tenderly.

"Thank you." I whispered. 

"Eleanor. You are my love. The most important thing in the world to me. I am so sorry I scared, even by accident. I adore you. You're safe with me, I promise."

I managed a small smile, but my heart was still going a mile a minute. He ran his fingers along my forearm slowly. 

"Breathe in time with this." He said, indicating to his hand movements. "Chidi taught me it, a technique for calming anxiety; matching your breathing to something slow that you can see."

I did as he said, and felt my pulse slow down a little. I knew I was safe with him, no matter what had happened in my past.

"If you ever want to, y'know, talk about anything that happened, I am always here." Michael offered.

I replied. "I know, thank you. One day, I might be ready to."


	12. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this is so late but I’ve just been so busy at uni. Anyway, hope you enjoy it ❤️

Eleanor awoke curled up in the foetal position. Her eyes felt puffy, no doubt the effect of crying the night before. She straightened herself out, enjoying the feeling of release as her back cracked and her muscles woke up. She was still sore from the fight, and the dark bruises around her neck were tender to the touch. All of the cuts on her skin had closed but still stung when she stretched out her fingers about her head. The sheets that covered her were soft and warm, creating a womb-like effect that made getting up a distinctly unattractive idea. Her pyjamas hung loosely on her small form. Unlike the previous nights where she had worn nothing to bed, having no reason or wish to put on clothes, Eleanor wore a matching set of thick checked pyjamas that she was definitely grateful for when the felt to temperature of the air outside of her duvet cocoon. After her panic, Michael had bundled her into the warm clothes (and jumped into his own fluffy pair), beckoned for her to sit between his legs, and pulled out his Harry Potter book. He had read to her softly until she had drifted into sleep, still holding onto his arm tightly. 

She looked around. There was no sign of him now. He was probably already out and planning their next move, whatever that would be. 

Reluctantly, she pushed the covers away and swung her legs off of the bed and padded into the bathroom. The cold hit her toes and made her shiver, and she decided the best course of action would be to get in a hot shower ASAP. 

—————————————————————————

Tahani awoke slowly. She let the light into her eyes, adjusting to a new day. She thought about the day before. Eleanor and Michael. She couldn’t decide how she felt about it. Of course, they were her friends, the closest she’d ever had, and she would support them in their relationship, but she couldn’t help thinking it was going to end in tears. The thought she couldn’t get out of her mind was about Michael’s immortality. If the two stayed together for the long run, and it was likely that they would, what would happen when Eleanor aged? Not just getting to 50 or 60, nothing would really change there, especially thanks to Michael’s choice of human form, but when she became frail, or got ill, or couldn’t remember him. What about when she passed? How would Michael cope knowing that his world would one day leave him alone, inevitably. 

She decided she would speak to Eleanor about it at some point. Not yet though, they deserved to just enjoy each other for the minute, especially with everything else they had to deal with at the minute.

—————————————————————————

Chidi awoke with Jason’s foot in his face. Grumbling, he took the offending limb and shoved it back onto the side of the bed that Jason was supposed to be staying in. He’d slept surprisingly well, which he put down to the exhaustion of the previous day. He was still so embarrassed about what had happened. Of course, it would him that fainted during a fight whilst the woman he wanted to impress stood by and fought like a soldier to defend her friends. What a joke. 

The pitying look of care that she had flashed at him when he had come to kept playing in his head. Her intentions were good but it just made him feel like the child that gets picked last for the sports team because they can’t do anything. He didn’t want pity from her. He wanted admiration, he wanted joy, he wanted, well, love. But there was no way she could respect someone was inept as him, not when she took everything in her stride with ease. 

He sat up in bed and decided that one way or another he would impress her. Make her look at him with something that didn’t make him cringe at himself. 

—————————————————————————

Michael hadn’t slept. He didn’t really need to, and after Eleanor had fallen asleep, he stayed next to her like a protective watch dog, stroking her hair for a while and just looking at her, taking in every detail of her face whilst it was still and calm, rather than in it’s usual animated state. Then he’d moved off the bed, carefully placing Eleanor down and tucking the duvet around her, making sure she wouldn’t be cold, and walked over to the small armchair in the corner of the room. 

He had no idea what the plan really was. At this point it was just a case of getting his friends as far away from Shawn and his minions as possible, and even that was clearly going to be harder than expected. He had one idea, the reason they were in Canada, but it was a long shot. When he was younger, Michael had been told stories, fables really, about a woman who lived on Earth who had control over mortality, human or otherwise, who could essentially trick the system. Marking people as dead when they were still alive, bringing people back from the dead, etc. No one knew where these powers came from, and whether she even existed was in question, but it was the only thing he could come up with. Perhaps she could help his friends, press a reset button of sorts, or mark them as alive rather than dead so that the Bad Place would have no legal rights to them. It wasn’t really a plan, but it was better than nothing. 

He turned and walked out of the bedroom, still in the pyjamas that he had bought to match Eleanor’s, knowing that it would make her laugh to see him in them. He softly trecked over to the small hallway that served as a waiting room and looked out of the window, taking in the sunshine that the new day had brought. It was beautiful, the human world. One of Michael’s favourite things about creating his own neighbourhood was the opportunity to recreate the nature. Far out, on the outskirts of the town, where no one would wander, he’d created a forest, just for his own pleasure really. And he’d placed in it every plant and flower that he could, it was a tiny haven, tucked away from view - his secret artistic masterpiece. He’d never get to see it again, having thrown away everything from his architectural past in order to save his friends.

Eleanor walked into his view, freshly showered with clean clothes just put on. He looked at her and smiled. She mirrored him before walking over and hugging him tight. 

It had definitely been worth it, he thought.


End file.
